User blog:JK55556/Wiki Update - April 6, 2019
Month 4 out of 12 |-|Wiki News= Anonymous Users Now that anonymous users have had a chance to edit here for a while, it’s time to make the final decision. Please vote here to decide if they should continue to be allowed to edit here on Flipline Studios Fanon Wiki. Cherry Blossom Festival Theme The majority of voters in the theme poll wanted the theme to celebrate Cherry Blossom Festival until the end of the festival, or April 14th. On the 14th, you will see the theme return to the blue that you are all familiar with. Summer Luau is the next holiday that the theme will be changed for. Captain Lychee Bot As you know, we have four bots on Flipline Studios Fanon Wiki: BotWurst (owned by Laundry Machine), The Waffle Bot (owned by JK55556), Azura Bot (owned by Fanofkinopio), and Captain Lychee Bot (owned by Alika87) Alika87 is not a staff member here and never was, so I don’t know why I allowed him to create a bot. That reason along with the fact that Alika is now inactive leads me to believe that his bot should be demoted. Please vote in this poll deciding the bot’s fate. Two Things You likely noticed that the announcement for this Wiki Update as well as the new FCT19 round led you to a “Two Things” blog. This blog contained two links: One to the Wiki Update and one to the new FCT19 round. This is a solution to the problem of the FCT19 and a Wiki Update both needing to be announced on the same day or within a short time period. |-|WAM Scores= WAM Scores since the last wiki update. * Mar 25: 2013 * Mar 26: 1926 * Mar 27: 2033 * Mar 28: 2320 * Mar 29: 2158 * Mar 30: 1947 * Mar 31: 1919 * Apr 01: 1921 * Apr 02: 2128 * Apr 03: 2044 * Apr 04: 2090 * Apr 05: 2106 * Apr 06: 2602 AVERAGE: 2092.85 (average increase of 1.59 compared to the two weeks from Mar 09 - Mar 24) Represents the highest WAM score over the two weeks. Represents the lowest WAM score over the two weeks. |-|Other Stuff= Fandom Customers Tournament 2019 The Pirate Bash-St. Paddy’s Day Division Finals have begun! Please vote if you haven’t already. Fandom Customers Tournament 2020 The Fandom Customers Tournament 2020 will most likely take place in the months of July and August of 2020. The nominations for FFCW and PLFW will begin in February or March 2020 and end in May 2020. Luis and I have also found a way to allow every group (FB + the three wikis) to have 24 customers each. Since the majority of the PLFW and FSF customers in the FCT18 were created by just one user per wiki (Evan and Luis), some complications arose, but eventually, we found a way: *Flipline Fandom - 8''' customers from the FCT18 and '''16 customers from the FCT20 nominations. *Papa Louie Fanon Wiki - 4''' customers from the FCT18 and '''20 customers from the FCT20 nominations *Facebook - 24 customers from the FCT20 nominations (Facebook was not in the FCT18) *Flipline Studios Fanon Wiki - 10 customers from the FCT18 and 14 customers from the FCT20 nominations While we wait a year for the nominations to start, it would be an excellent idea for everyone to start creating tons of good customers that have 2-4 colors of clothing/accessories that go together with each other as well as his/her hair color. I only have 16 customers on my “good customers” list, and about only half of them are exceptionally good. If you want this wiki to win the FCT20, then keep creating customers! Try aim to create at least 2 customers a week. If you don’t have a game to put them in, it doesn’t matter. |-|2 Polls= Featured Poll Random Poll Pencils or pens? Pencils Pens Category:Blog posts Category:Wiki Update